


To Feel Alive

by l3_SongbirdGarden_l3



Series: Fragmented Fate [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Evil Annabeth Chase, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Good Luke Castellan, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico & Thalia swapped places, Nico Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Percy Jackson different parentage, Percy Jackson is a Legacy, Percy Jackson is child of Zeus, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Zeus is not all bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3_SongbirdGarden_l3/pseuds/l3_SongbirdGarden_l3
Summary: "If there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's you can't give up on family."-What if instead of Thalia, daughter of Zeus it was Nico, Son of Hades traveling with Luke and Annabeth? And when he wakes up he meets Percy, daughter of Zeus





	To Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on FF.net!
> 
> Below are probably just who I envision portraying said character, everyone else is probably more or less the same as their movie counterparts:
> 
> Percy Jackson is a girl, named Persephone-Barbara Palvin
> 
> Nico-Adam Irigoyen

At first, I didn't believe it either, but the Gods of Olympus  _are_  real, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades...all of them, every story and myth holds truth. Sometimes these gods and goddesses wind up coming down to earth and have children with humans, or as Grover might call it, "hook-up".

They are called Half-bloods. Half human and half god in case it wasn't obvious.

Now for the sad part, I'm one of them. My name is Persephone Jackson, Daughter of Zeus, God of the Skies and King of the gods. Yeah I know, big name to live up to, right?

_Seven years ago, three of these children led by one satyr made their way to Camp Half-Blood—the only place on earth that is safe for our kind—only three of the group of four made it._

One of them didn't survive.

_Luke panted heavily as he pushed away branches and twigs obscuring his path running as fast as his legs could carry him, running after Grover who was their guide to this haven he had never seen, every now and then, sparing a glance to the two people following him. His best friend Nico Di Angelo, and their new young friend Annabeth Chase, as the three demigods ran for their lives._

_Grover's voice rang out through the gloom and fear, the satyr pointed ahead at an arch of some kind coming up in the distance. "There! We're almost at Camp!" He yelled, sounding the tiniest bit relieved, not that Luke could blame him, considering that they were on the run from and all._

_Nico was right behind them, zipping his dark leather jacket as he paused, seeing Annabeth falling behind and pulling her along. "Come on, Annie!" he whispered urgently, grasping her small hand in his and squeezing reassuringly. He was uneasy and his panic mounted when he saw something in the distance, lumbering towards them in an inhuman way._

_He ducked, shoving Annabeth to the ground as well to protect her, screaming at Luke to duck just in the nick of time. Unfortunately, Grover was too focused on getting to Camp in time to duck and the overgrown plant crashed onto him._

_"GROVER!" Annabeth screamed, getting back onto her feet and running over with Luke and Nico trailing behind them to check on their friend. "Luke, help him!" Annabeth looked pleadingly to the blonde boy who nodded and was now trying to pull the satyr's tangled legs free from all the branches and vines. "Grover, are you okay?"_

_Nico turned to look behind them when he heard loud echoing footsteps coming closer; whatever it was that's after them had caught up. He felt his breath hitch ever so slightly from where he stood, his muscles tensing, realizing the situation he found himself in was a desperate one indeed, especially now with Grover's legs injured and rendered unusable at the moment. There was no way they could carry him and all make it to the camp in time, he needed to do something and fast..._

_"Keep going. I'll hold them off," he said, somehow his voice had stayed firm before feeling the gentle touch of Annabeth's hand against his shoulder as the Daughter of Athena tried in vain to reason with him, pleading for him to come with them._

_Her eyes were pained even as she spoke, "No Nico, they'll kill you." Tears were shimmering in her eyes and that usually had Nico giving in to her. This time, however, he knew he had to ignore her tears for the greater good._

_He turned to Luke, unfastening the bag he carried and shoved it into his friend's arms while his other arm was busy supporting Grover._

_"Go, Luke, go! I'll be right behind you!" He assured and for a moment he could tell Luke wanted to protest as well, but eventually the blonde nodded, hoping Nico would stay true to his word and turned to run ahead, dragging a reluctant Annabeth with him. The last he saw before he turned his back was the son of Hades drawing his dagger._

_"Hey! Over here!" He goaded, running as the two towering giants came closer; the twigs and gnarled tree roots crunched beneath their heavy feet as they gave a low growl of annoyance, easily shoving aside the branches that blocked their view, stepping closer to Nico as he stood alone, facing against them._

_For a moment, things seemed to be going well too: one of the giants had swung an arm at the boy which he managed to dodge before slashing at his foot with the dagger and plunging it in, resulting in an enraged yelp of pain. It would've been great had Nico's dagger not been stuck._

_"Nico!" Luke cried. "Come on!"_

_Nico turned, about to run when a hand—the hand of the Cyclops he had stabbed—grabbed onto him yanking him back with such force he was sent flying in the opposite direction. He cried out in pain._

_Nico felt his back hit the ground. Hard. His breathing turned short and heavy as he stared up at the sky unable to move anymore. He knew this was it...he was dying..._

_Annabeth's screams and Luke's shouts were growing fainter and fainter..._

His name was Nico... and he gave his life to save three— _  
_

_The ground beneath him seemed to grow colder, the icy breath of death itself seeming to brush his surroundings, the grass he was clutching to in desperation withered and died, a sign that his life was beginning to fade and fast._

_A single breath escaped his lips, filling the night air as a tear trailed down from his eye as his body went limp, his olive-black eyes darkening._

And so, as Nico lay dying his father, Hades, found another way for him to go on living—

_It happened, a miraculous thing as the ground wrapped itself around his torso, his hand beginning to merge with it, spreading out as his fingers grew longer, sinking into the earth around him while a thick root covered by a heavy layer of underbrush covered him; spreading and encasing him like a protective blanket._

_His skin darkened, his shaggy hair splayed around his head melded into the earth, curling and gnarling into roots. "Father..." he whispered, stretching a hand to the sky, reaching for a man who'd never take his hand. Roots shot out of his hand, encasing him._

A single symbol of life among death, the only plant to live as everything else rotted: a gift from Hades to his one and only son.

It was a way for all Half-Bloods to live. Blessed by Zeus himself, a gift from the two to ensure no one in camp would ever die the same way

_The tree gave off a powerful bluish dark glow that spread out around the outer area of where the camp was as the two giants came charging forward towards it, causing the remaining demigods to flinch slightly at the sight of them before seeing their fists collide with an invisible wall of protection._

The tree erected a barrier to protect them from those who lived for their deaths—

_"Let's go!" Annabeth rasped and the three turned, fleeing into the safety of the camp._

Every day, the story of Nico's bravery inspires me, and his tree protects my home: Camp Half-Blood. That is his story. This, however, is mine.

Welcome to my world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
